


My Gym Partner's a Fairy

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MILFs, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Penis Size, Polygamy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Ben has to go to a new planet for a year in disguise and uses the life lock command to go as... Pesky Dust?... well this is going to be an interesting year... but at Collage?... what kind of situations our fairy form Ben face when he runs into the Pretties, one of the most popular group of girls at Charles Darwin Collage?(Could not find the Pretties or their individual names in the character or other tags, its Ben mainly in his Pesky Dust form getting it on with the Pretties in a collage setting, also some tags look confusing but will make sense near the end of the chapter, just read more and you will see why.)
Kudos: 1





	My Gym Partner's a Fairy

**For possible legal reasons, the intro is erased here, fine out more with the Intro in Fanfiction.Net**

* * *

**Bellwood/ Planet Earth/ Ben (Omniverse version)**

"What do you mean I have to go off planet for this mission!?" Ben said while he looks at his Grandpa Max who at this time was still leader of the Plumbers on Earth and Ben was standing in front of Max in Max's office.

"Simple Ben, right now we're trying to make good relations on this new planet that just made it to earth's level of technology and right now thanks to your heroics, and the fact you have an item that can turn your body into other aliens, you can fit in perfectly, this planet is mainly humanoid types though some there have animal like traits, now before you object… there is a reward that you will get if you help complete this diplomatic mission that will make it worth your while… a year supply of Smoothie's here on earth when you return and all your expensed on that planet will be paid for as long as it helps with making good relations with this planet, I'm not kidding when I say that this planet is very similar to Earth's, in fact aside from a few key differences, it would be like you never left." Max said while he smiles at his Grandson.

Ben was surprised after hearing about the reward and that was something he didn't want to pass up. But was curious about the planet.

"What kind of key differences are we talking about?" He said.

"Well two things really, one is that you'll need to use your lifelock state on the Omnitrix since while you are as well known celebrity on many worlds, we can't have that influence people on this planet yet so you should use an alien form to get to know people first before you reveal yourself, and the other is that this planet is mainly animal like humanoids, if you see a human like one, then that is a rarity, more reason for the lifelock during your time there, simply put you'll be staying a year there and I enrolled you into a College there called Charles Darwin College, its Co-ed as well so with the right form, you could blend in, just make sure to pick the form well, there are other aliens there as well so as long as you don't use a form that is too out there, you should be fine." Max said while he smiles at his grandson.

"Gotcha… anything else I should know and not do?" Ben said as he was surprised about the college part.

"Hmmm… well aside from not causing trouble there obviously, try and just relax, for a year you are posing as a College student who is trying to get to know his classmates before you reveal yourself, being a celebrity would really make people kiss up to you so not many chances to make real friends when people know who you really are right?... oh and just for the laughs… try and not get a lady or two there knocked up, would be pretty hard to explain that to your folks even if they are the peace and love kind of parents." Max said with a teasing smirk on his face… and Ben would have said something about the whole animal like thing… but… considering how many aliens like women either flirted with him or tried to force him into marriage like with Looma… well…

"Oh come on Gramps." Ben said as he blushes brightly.

"Hehe, sorry, couldn't help that, anyway a few Plumbers are already incorporated into the college to aid you in case you need anything like Rook and a few others you may know, but for now you might as well transform and lets see if you can surprise me." Max said while he smirks at his alien transforming grandson.

Ben nods at this grandfather before he looks at his Omintrix and looks at the selections to see what alien can work for him in the new planet.

From what he can tell, many of his aliens like Diamond head and Four arms would get too much attention and since they are his go to aliens besides Humungasaur, he would be seen in no time… Greymatter could help, collage was a chore in a nutshell, while he wasn't as intelligent as Gwen, he was pretty smart and had photographic memory more or less… though… he did find one and hums…

"Hmmm… maybe…" Ben said before he pressed the dial on a certain form and a moment later, Max saw Ben in a Fairy like form.

"Pesky Dust!" Ben said when he called out the alien's name and while Max was thrown off with the fairy like form, he did see how it could help.

"Hmmm… not bad, I think you only used this form a couple times… so I doubt anyone would notice… though I would suggest a name change of sorts for this mission at least after you engage the Life lock on the Omnitrix, after that we can send you to this planet and the principal of the College, who will know who you are by the way, will help you fit in." Max said while he smiles at his Grandson's choice… Pesky Dust was not threatening for the most part and aside from mental manipulating powers, Pesky Dust was more or less harmless… well… as far as Max and Ben knew at the moment… though Ben would find out later another interesting part of the Pesky dust form much later.

"Right… I'll think of a different name before I get to the planet. Might as well get my things ready." Ben said.

"Right, don't forget about the Lifelock though, the longer you use it the better you can adapt to Nemuina form you got right?" Max said while he watched his grandson leave the room after Ben nods his head.

"Right Grampa. Wish me luck." Ben said before exiting the room.

The scene the went to a few days later to show Ben in his Pesky Dust form while he got off a bus from the interplanetary spaceport that dropped him off at a pretty large Collage that had plenty of vines and whatnot around the building, it didn't cause the students issues but Ben did see that aside from the occasional alien, everyone else was more or less animal like with the rarely seen human like being, in fact aside from a couple glances at Ben, no one really reacted and plenty of animal beings passed by him like one was a monkey with long arms and another was a Girrafe with a human like body who walked by him to show the differences… it was a bit refreshing to be honest since many people did like to kiss up to him after all.

' _Wow… Grampa Max wasn't kidding about this planet and it's species.'_ Ben thought before he started entering the building.

While that happened, thanks to the lifelock on Ben, he would stay in the Pesky Dust form and he had a smile on his fairy like face while he passed by many… though when he passed by a certain trio, one spoke up to her two friends while Ben passed by.

"Oh my god… who is that cutie?, looks so cute and totally loveable." One female said, this one was an Ox like humanoid who had blond hair, a curvy body with large breasts and she wore a blue shirt in blue overalls that fit her well and showed a sexy figure while her friends looked good as well. **(Again, the Pretties here are humanoid and more human like so they have different figures then their canon parts, no more notes and this does not count towards the 8000 word count.)**

"You said it. Definitely want to talk to that cutie pie." Said a rhino type humanoid with flowing red locks of hair tied to two pigtails, she had a curvy figure like the Ox humanoid but her figure was more breast focused then the Ox but the outfit she wore made it hard to tell exactly what her figure was like.

"Hehe, well why do the hard way when we could do this the fun way?, remember when we lost our V-Cards to that Bull and his Horse friend?, oh what a wild time… shame they graduated and had to move away, pretty nice guys as well." an oranged haired Hippo like humanoid said, like her friends she was very curvy and well endowed, however she had more curves with her ass they really drew the eyes of a few males in the area and the ladies faces were pretty beautiful as well even if they looked a bit more angular than a human's face and one had a horn as a nose… all in all, no one would be wrong in saying they were some of the most popular women on campus.

The rhino and ox humanoids blushes after hearing that before they both giggled.

"Oh yeah. Wish they gave us another good time before they moved." The rhino humanoid said.

Meanwhile in then Dean's office…

Ben was standing in front of a frog like being, pretty small but had a serious look in his gaze.

"So you are Ben correct?, Or Pesky Dust as you call this form?, Well or whatever name you will call this to help blend in, My name is Dean Pixiefrog, used to be a principal of Charles Darwin Middle, then Charles Darwin high school… a pleasure to meet you, heard many good things from Max." Pixiefrog said while he held a tiny hand out for Ben to shake.

Ben smiled as he gently shook Pixiefrog's hand.

"Thanks and I gotta say this planet is something. Can't wait to see what's in store for me."

"Good, good, anyway aside from trying to blend in, aside from emergencies, you are to not transform into other alien creatures young man, not only that but no causing trouble here on my campus, I heard from your grandfather that you sometimes do that so I got my eye on you, same for your group of friends I hired to help you in case something happens, they are here to make sure you don't mess things up." Pixiefrog said while he lets go of Ben's hand.

Ben groans a bit in embarrassment.

"Man, I don't always make trouble sir. It just comes to like a magnet."

"Still try and not cause trouble young man and we may get along well, your room has been set up to how you requested on your side but you'll need to bear with a roommate for awhile, you are on a campus after all and living in a dorm so having a roommate should have simple compared to saving the world a few times right?" Pixiefrog said while he smiles at Ben.

"Right. So who's my roommate?" Ben said with curiosity.

"Glad you asked… the roommate is a Spidermonkey named Jake, used to be a troublemaker back in the day in middle and part of highschool but he mellowed out in his junior year and aside from so-so grades, he is not a bad student." Pixiefrog said while he showed Ben a picture of Jake the Spidermonkey and Ben saw that he had a short stature but really long arms for a monkey like being, he wore a reddish T shirt and a green cap but that was pretty much it while Ben say he went pantless but the fur on his body helped hide thing thankfully.

"Huh, looks like an okay guy. But better to know him better in person." Ben said.

"Right, though I think your Grandfather told me you had a name in mind so no one would know your superhero identity, mind telling me the name so I can let your teachers know?" Pixiefrog said while he relaxed in his tiny chair.

"Oh yeah. Name's gonna be… Cosmo." Ben said.

"Hmm… a bit spacy but works for me, well… Cosmo, here is your room number, you start class first thing tomorrow, might as well learn how this planet works so you can blend in better, you are technically a student here after all." Pixiefrog said while he passed Ben or Cosmo for now to hide his Pesky Dust identity for now a note with his room number and the address of the building where the dorm is.

Ben takes the note before looking at it for a moment before looking back at the Dean.

"Thanks Dean Pixiefrog. Gonna start learning about this planet right now." He said before he starts to exit the room.

When Pixiefrog watched Ben or Cosmo leave, he turned to an intercom and pressed it.

"Excuse me, Mrs. warthog, could you please inform the staff that our transfer student has arrived and add him to the classes that I will send you in a moment?" Pixiefrog said before he waits for Mrs. Warthog to respond.

" _ **Yes sir. I'll get right on that."**_ Mrs. Warthog said.

While that happened, Ben or Cosmo as he will be called to others until otherwise flew to where the dorm was and hums while he looks at the paper to make sure he was in the right location, however unknown to Ben, he was being watched by a certain trio who followed him from the main college building and saw that, to them, Cosmo looked at a note and the dorm again a few times and one of the trio smirks when she walked up to Cosmo.

"Hey Cutie, you lost?" One of the ladies said from behind Ben while he floats in front of the trio and turned to look at them.

"Well actually I…" Ben said before stopping when he was surprised to see 3 hot humanoids in front of him.

The humaoids were the Rhino, Ox, and Hippo like humanoid giggle at Ben's surprised face.

"Yes?" The Hippo woman said while she smiles at Ben, who to them was not Ben, but a flying fairy like being, who to them would be introduced as Cosmo.

Ben blushes a bit before he was able to speak up.

"I-I was actually checking the address on this note to make sure I'm at the right place." He said.

"Here, let me see." The Rhino like woman said before she took the note and read it.

"... Yeah you are at the right place, Spidermonkey's new roomie huh?, well try and watch out, he may have calmed down in the past but he still likes to get into some fun trouble though normally not on campus, anyway hi, my name is Margaret… the if we are using earth animal like terms, I'm like a Rhino somewhat, this Hippo looking woman is Latanya, and this fluffy lady here is Joanie who looks a lot like an Ox, its nice to meet you Mr…" Margaret said to start the introduction with Ben.

Ben almost forgot his cover name as he stares at the humanoids but was able to remember.

"C-Cosmo. Name's Cosmo. And those lovely names you 3 have." Cosmo said with a smile.

The three ladies smile a bit as well before Margeret held out a few slips of paper to Ben.

"Well nice to meet you Cosmo, here are our numbers, if you have issues or need help with anything… and I mean anything… let us know… would be a shame for a cutie like you to miss out on what this college can do if you don't know where to look right?, anyway we gotta get going so see you later." Margeret said before she, Latanya, and Joanie smile at Ben before they left him while he had a blush on his face from the flirting while he looks at the numbers in his hand.

' _I don't believe it. I haven't started my sight seeing and I already got not 1 but 3 numbers from 3 hot ladies… College is gonna rule.'_ Ben though as he was feeling excitement before he enters the building while holding onto the numbers.

Though Ben would have to talk with one of the plumber contacts to see if his phone would even work on this planet… but that was for later… for now… time to see his roommate.

When he got to the bedroom, he made triple sure of the number before he knocked on the door a few times to see if anyone was there or not.

It took a moment before the door opens up revealing a humanoid spider monkey with a red shirt and green hat.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Yeah, your Jake Spidermonkey right?, I'm Cosmo, new exchange student here, Dean Pixiefrog should have mentioned me, I'm your new roommate." Ben said while he was glad he had Pesky Dusts looks right now, pretty off guard putting and seemed to be able to make friends easily right now, celebrety or not.

The Spidermonkey, now revealed as Jake, blinked a bit before he started connecting the dots.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Great to meet you Cosmo." He said before offering Ben, as Cosmo, a handshake.

Ben shook Jake's hand before he was led inside after after some small talk, Ben decided to ask Jake about Latanya, Margaret, and Joanie while Ben sat on his bed.

"So Jake, you know a trio of ladies named Latanya, Margaret, and Joanie?, I ran into them earlier and they gave me their numbers." Ben said while he held out the numbers to Jake for him to look at.

Jake blinked a bit before he chuckled.

"Oh ho… Already met the Pretties huh?" He said with a smirk.

Ben blushed but he looked confused a moment later.

"The pretties?, I mean sure they looked good but does that name mean anything or is it just someone came up with?" Ben said while he still looked confused which amused Jake a bit.

"Hehe, that's what they're called. Back then they were very big girls until later in highschool their bodies changed and they became the hottest trio till they hit college. And let me tell you, they are sweet no question about it but… they are very wild if you catch my drift." Jake said as he smirks at Ben.

Ben blushed a bit at that and while he would say something… something in him pretty much shut him up for some reason… it felt a bit similar to how Big Chill when Ben lost control of that alien for a time and… gave birth… *Shudder*... that was a memory… though not all bad, one he is glad not to fully remember.

"I see… though just to be safe, any chance I should stay away from them if they have any boyfriends?, don't want to cause issues here being the new guy and all." Ben said while he swings his tiny fairy like legs on the edge of the bed.

Jake chuckles.

"Oh don't worry. Those three have been single for a while."

Now Ben's next words would be a royal shocker considering his normal personality… but staying the Pesky Dust form for so long thanks to the Lifelock… well… thanks to some aliens having hidden or surprising side effects… well..

Ben just grins a bit while he hums with a slight purr.

"Interesting… maybe I should… get to know them well since I'll be seeing them for quite a bit knowing my luck." Ben said with a smirk on his face.

Jake blinked a bit before chuckling.

"Well you did get their numbers, so that's one step closer to seal the deal." He said with smirk.

"Yup… hey since you know them, mind telling me their likes and dislikes so I know what to do and not do when I meet with them later?" Ben said while he grins at Jake.

Jake was thoughtful for a bit.

"Alright, for the hippo, Latanya, she's the leader of the trio and is also a cheerleader. One thing you must not do is get her angry. Her voice would make her sound like a demon when changed. If she gets angry and starts rampaging, don't get in the way. Believe me."

Ben nods at that and had a good comparison.

" _So a mix of Wrath and Echo Echo huh?, interesting combo."_ Ben thought before he cleared his throat.

"And the others?, what about them?" Ben said while he had a patient look on his face.

"Well for the rhino, Margaret, she's a narcissist who's obsessed with her appearance and is the most emotional out of the trio. So make sure you don't make her cry if you say the wrong thing by mistake." Jake said.

"Ah, mind elaborating on that so I don't say something to upset her, or do I just say nice things to her constantly?" Ben asked since he didn't want to make ANY woman cry.

"Well… last time, someone said that her horn was valuable which made Margaret have a big ego believing she was better than most. But the idiot didn't realize he was talking about a different breed of humanoid rhinos and it wasn't pretty when the guy told her the bad news." Jake said.

"Ah… right, so be nice but make sure to not do anything to inflate her ego… got it." Ben said while he wondered what the third was like.

"So if the one is easily angered and the other is easily brought to tears, how is the third one?, she bipolar or something?" Ben asked since the trio already sounded intense from the get go.

Jake though shook his head.

"No need to worry about the ox humanoid, Joanie. Even though she's hot, she's not that bright. She would only add words such as "like" and "totally" in all her sentences."

"Hmmm… so like is she totally the easiest to get along with then?" Ben said while he smirks at Jake when he used the words in a funny way.

"Dude don't talk like that." Jake said but started to laugh a bit.

Ben laughed a bit as well before he laid on his bed.

"Hehe, seems like I'm going to like my time here, so Jake… know if those three are going to go to a party soon?, saw a few fliers on my way here and they told me a party for freshmen was going to be held at a popular person's place, not sure if it is a dorm thing or at another building but might as well try and show everyone my good side right?" Ben said while he grins at Jake when he looks at him.

Jake chuckles.

"It's in a different building. A larger building off Campus so the teachers won't know. And trust me, those three will definitely be there." He said while grinning.

Ben smirks and he sat up.

"Great, heard it's in a few days so I should be well adjusted here enough to get around campus easily later, for now… *Yawn*... I should get some rest… jetlag is a pain even when traveling planets." Ben said before he dozed off and starts to snore lightly which told Jake that Ben had passed out now.

Jake shrugged his shoulders before having this thought.

' _Even though I just met him, I can tell things in campus are gonna be interesting.'_

Time then went to much much later, a few days in fact with Ben, still using the Cosmo name, was doing his best to mingle and make his fairy like form look good with many, he wasn't acting like a jerk like some people were though it did irk him that there were still bullies even in college and on other planets as well… honestly it took a lot of restraint to not use his mind powers on some like this Shark like humanoid who tried to mess with others, thankfully Ben was able to get a teacher or distract the bully long enough for the person being picked on long enough to escape, that helped spread rumors that Ben, or Cosmo, stuck up for others and was well liked by many in the unpopular crowd and some in the popular crowd as well.

Though that kind of story would be for another day, right now Ben was being led by Jake to a large building with plenty of rave music being played, honestly it surprised Ben how similar this planet and earth was and Jake grins when he heard that the party was really starting to pick up thanks to a band playing for the night, seems a favor was called in and what not.

"Hehe, looks like the party is really going out." Jake said.

"Yeah, really liking the beat, lets head inside and check out how things are going." Ben said before he floats inside of the building with Jake following suit, though what the duo didn't notice was that the Pretties were arriving to the Party as well and saw Ben and Jake enter, Jake they could ignore for now, their eyes were drawn to Ben for the moment.

"Ooo, looks like Cosmo is here as well." Margaret said.

"Yeah, we should totally see if he can really party later." Joanie said while she had a grin on her face.

"Then we better get inside quickly girls." Latanya said with a smirk.

That resulted in the Womanly trio entering the building and the scene went to Ben and Jake while they were dancing a bit with random women, Jake to try and pick up a lady on his end while Ben was just trying to mingle.

"What do you think of these moves, hot stuff?" Jake said to one woman as he tries to impress her with some dance moves.

That caused the woman to giggle but Ben, who was more or less just spinning and flipping in the air, move to get a drink and saw the Pretties a moment later at the drink table.

"Oh hey!, Latanya, Margaret, Joanie, how you three doing?" Ben said while he smiles at the trio in a friendly way.

The pretties giggled.

"Oh we're doing great. But it just got better when we saw you Cosmo." Margaret said as she bat her eyes at Ben/Cosmo.

Now while Ben would have normally blushed and what not… for some reason he had a massive boost in bravery right now which caused him to smile at Margeret.

"Really?, I was thinking the same thing when I saw you three, guess things just turned into a real party with real ladies here." Ben said while he grins at the trio in a surprisingly flirty way.

The Pretties blush at the flirting as Joanie grins as well.

"You are totally a smooth talker Cosmo. And your dance skills are like the bomb."

"Hehe, thanks… but I believe we all know that this isn't the kind of party you ladies want… why don't we… go somewhere private and let's get to the real fun… granted I maybe a bit… shorter then you three but I'm sure I got a surprise you three won't expect." Ben said while he gave the trio a lust filled grin while part of his outfits shifts a bit to show a large bulge that was just hiding away and ready to spring free.

The Pretties blush when they saw that but grins at Cosmo.

"Then let's get going handsome." Latanya said before she and Margaret grabbed Ben's arms before the trio takes Ben to someplace more… private.

That private place was out of the building while Jake danced the night away and Ben was led to a pretty secluded area that was hidden by many trees but gave enough room for what he and the trio had in mind.

"Hmmm, not a bad looking spot. Perfect place to have some fun." Ben said with a smirk.

"Yeah… and we're far away enough so no one will hear us… now girls… lets get wild." Latanya said before she starts to strip from her clothing.

Joanie and Margaret grin as they began to strip as well as Ben watched.

He saw that from smalled breast size to largest, Latanya had C cup breasts and a round ass that looked perfect to have fun with.

Joanie, though having fur did have D cup breasts and an ass a bit smaller then Latanya's, she looked like a model right now with how good she looked.

Finally Margeret had the more top heavy figure with E cup breasts but a smaller ass then Joanie but her figure looked like it mixed well and all three ladies looked good in Ben's eyes.

"Damn… even more sexy without the clothes." Ben said as he eyed the trio with lust in his eyes.

The Ladies giggle before Tatanya smirks at Ben.

"Well Cosmo, mind showing what you got since we did just now?" Tatanya said which made Ben smirk.

"Sure, just one second… oh and try and not be surprised alright?... lets just say I give a whole new meaning to a grower and not a shower." Ben said before he starts to remove his clothing on his body, thankfully thanks to the lifelock, as long as Ben was near the Omnitrix, he wouldn't time out and the icon came off, however there was a failsafe in that the Omnitrix would fly to Ben if it was out of his range and pull anyone dumb enough to try and steal it.

For Ben in his Pesky Dust form… he oddly enough had a 3 inch cock… but staring at the ladies caused it to grow to such massive proportions when it got erect… well… you hear the story of the Grinch's heart growing three times that day?, well in Ben's case with Pesky Dust, his cock grew 4 times that day and went to a full foot in length while Ben grins at the shocked looks on the trio's faces.

Bit of a story tip for this story alone since aside from powers, nothing else is known about Pesky Dusts culture and biology and unknown to many… Pesky Dusts kind have a unique kind of cock that can balloon and fill a woman to their prefered size so even if Ben at the moment had a 12 incher now, it would shrink and what not to be the perfect size for the lady he was about to have fun with… it would also explain why none of Pesky Dust's female gendered side of the species had issues though to those who did not know of this well… and in Ben's version of Pesky Dust… well… he could keep the size at a full 12 inches at his own will so he could overfill a woman as well if he wanted.

The Pretties all blushed brightly as they stare at Cosmo's body and cock before they each felt excitement for the fun they're about to have.

Ben smirks at the trio and made a come get him finger gesture.

"See something you like ladies?... well don't be afraid, it won't bite… much… why not get a closer look?" Ben said when he wanted the trio to snap out of their dazes.

The Pretties blushes a bit in embarrassment but they did got close to Ben before getting a better look at Ben/Cosmo's cock.

They saw how huge it was and Ben smirks when he saw them blush more, he was sure they would get pretty dominating soon but for now he just watched their faces hover near his cock and they could see each vain running up and down the shaft and up to a large dickhead.

' _Oh wow.'_ Margaret thought as Joanie had a different thought.

' _It's like so big and… totally veiny.'_

" _Damn… that looks like a very filling dick… hehe going to enjoy this."_ Latanya thought before she surprised Ben, Margeret, and Joanine when she starts to lick the side of Ben's cock which made him groan from the feeling while he keeps on floating in the air.

Margaret and Joanie puff out their cheeks.

"No fair Latanya." Margaret said before she tries licking the other side of Ben's cock.

"Like yeah." Joanie said before she was able to get her tongue to lick the head of Ben's dick.

"F-Fuck… feels nice already." Ben muttered while he used his hands to pet Latanya's head and Margaret's head to show that they were doing good and Ben winked at Joanie to show she was doing good… he would have pet her as well but thanks to how long his cock was… well his arms can't reach that far.

The Pretties blush at the compliment which made the trio lick Ben's dick more.

Ben groans more from the feeling and just relaxed in the air while he enjoyed watching the sight of his cock getting licked from base to tip and waits for someone to do something without his say so to see if any of them could surprise him.

Luckily for him, Joanie decided to go down and started to lick Ben's ball sack and was liking the musky scent.

Ben really groans from that while he looks at the sky and the Pretties could see Ben was enjoying himself right now.

As Joanie kept pleasing Ben's balls, Latanya was making sure to cover the sides of Ben's dick before Margaret opens her mouth and takes a bit of Ben's cock inside before Margaret starts bobbing her head but made sure to not hit Latanya.

Ben moans this time while he leaned back in the air and closed his eyes while he slowly pants when his body felt so good right now when he was getting his cock sucked by Margeret, licked on the shaft from Latanya, and his balls sucked hard by Joanie, it was like they teamed up against a guy before and knew what they were doing after they got over the shock.

The Pretties mentally giggles as they enjoy hearing Ben moaning as the trio worked hard to really please him.

That resulted in Ben feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer after a few minutes and was able to warn Margeret and the others so he wouldn't surprise them and possibly anger them.

"I-I'm about to c-cum s-soon…" Ben warned while he pants while his tongue hanged out of his mouth a little when the pleasure was startin to get to his head.

Hearing that made the trio double their efforts as they try to show Ben how good they are as Joanie fondles Ben's balls before lightly squeezing it, Latanya sucked one base side of the dick as Margaret uses her tongue to roughly tease the tip.

That was all she wrote for Ben when he tossed his head back and lets out a loud groan before he came hard in Margaret's mouth with surprising force and Ben's load pretty much overfilled Margeret's mouth in no time and the sperm hits the side of Latanya's head and nearly hits Joanie on top of her head but her backside was unfortunately not so lucky… all in all seems Ben was either backed up or Pesky Dust was very Virile.

Latanya and Joanie were surprised at how much cum Ben let out as Margaret was more surprised before she tried to swallow Ben's load as much as she can.

That resulted in Ben just moaning while he enjoyed the pleasure that hits his brain hard before he tapped off with a groan 20 seconds later and fell to the ground with a dazed look on his face while his cock stayed iron hard and thanks to that, his cock was pulled freed from Margeret's mouth and some sperm was able to fly free and drips down her chin and all the Pretties could see how virile Ben was right now.

"Like wow. Who knew he could totally cum that much." Joanie said as she blushes.

"You can say that again. You alright Margaret?" Latanya said as she looks at her rhino friend with a concerned look.

Margeret had to take a minute to clear her throat after swallowing a few times and clearing her throat.

"I-I think so… wow Cosmo was really backed up… and from the look on his face, looked like he needed it." Margeret said while she and her friends look at Ben and saw that he had a cute but surprisingly hot lustful fucked up look on his face when he was on his back on the ground, his tongue hanged out of his mouth while he breathed deeply and his cock was still iron hard after letting out so much sperm.

"No kidding. But it's amazing that his cock is still hard." Latanya said as she licks her lips a bit.

"Like totally… and with how defenseless he looks…" Joanie said while Margeret smirks.

"Yeah… girls… the usual…" Margeret said before she, Latanya, and Joanie played rock paper sissors and Joanie won the round to get first dibs with riding Ben's cock while Latanya won the round of sitting on Ben's face which left Margeret the odd one out but didn't complain since she could have Latanya and Joanie eat her out when these two got a grove going.

Joanie had an excited look before she goes over Ben till Joanie positions herself above Ben's cock before she lowers down till she groans and feels it enter her pussy.

Ben groans when he felt that and his cock was massive but the way his current form's biology was made caused his dick to shrink a little to let Joanie ease her way more onto his cock before it starts to fill with blood and every inch of Joanie's pussy was filled in all the right spots with Ben's cock in no time.

Joanie groans as she kept lowering herself more before she was finally able to reach the hilt.

"O-Oh fuck… Like so… b-big inside." She said as she can feel the massive cock inside of her pussy as she took a moment to adjust.

Ben really groans thanks to how tight Joanie was before he was surprised when the bubble butt of Latanya sat on his face and she had a smirk on her face.

"Better eat up Cosmo, going to enjoy that cock when it's my turn." Latanya said before she groans when Ben starts to eat her out vigorously when he licks her folds and even her asshole surprisingly enough and lightly thrusts his hips to make Joanie bounce on his cock but not by much thanks to his short legs but should be enough to get her to ride him.

Joanie groans a bit before she starts bouncing up and down on Ben's cock making the ox girl groan more as Margaret blushes at the show.

For a couple minutes, this went on with Ben lasting much longer then normal then earlier thanks to his earlier orgasm before he used his hands to rub Latanya's ass like he was worshipping it and used his tiny alien fingers from his Pesky Dust form to rub her asshole in a teasing way.

Latanya moans from that action as she lets Ben do his thing as Joanie moans and groans while bouncing a bit hard on Ben's cock.

Joanie was having the time of her life when Ben was lasting much longer then earlier and Ben enjoyed how tight she was, his cock was slowly throbbing as time went on but he wanted Latanya to feel good as well so he moved to slide a finger into Latanya's asshole and he starts to finger her while he used his tongue to lick at Latanya's bud but Margeret didn't want to be left out any longer so Joanie and Latanya after they stop moaning for a moment saw that Margeret was standing between them with Latanya seeing Margeret's pussy and Joanie with Margarets ass, instead of saying anything, the duo just worked to eat out Margeret's holes while they continue their fun with Ben as well.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Margaret moans as she enjoys having her holes eaten out while Joanie kept bouncing on Ben's cock.

A few more minutes pass before Ben managed to get this out.

"About to b-blow again… J-Joanie… u-unless yo-you are on b-birth co-control of some kind… you need to get off… now!" Ben said while he fights to hold his orgasm back as much as possible.

Joanie however was too busy eating out Margaret's ass to respond but did bounce faster and harder on Ben's cock.

That resulted in Ben yelling loudly when he had no choice but to ejaculate hard in Joanie's womb and his load filled her up greatly and his load leaked from Joanie's pussy and her womb bloats to show how much sperm he was filling her with.

Joanie muffly moans loud as she feels her womb getting bloated which made the ox girl eat out Margaret's ass faster and harder.

Ben shudders while his toes curl while he rides out his orgasm and he gripped Latanya's ass cheeks while he rides out his orgasm and relaxed when he taped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath.

Joanie was able to calm down after tapping off as well as she and Latanya kept pleasing Margaret's holes.

While Ben recovered, the two women keep pleasing their friend's holes more and more until Margeret groans loudly and she came hard from her pussy and her juices hit Latanya's mouth.

Latanya didn't mind as she lapped up the rhino girl's juices as she and Joanie kept pleasing their friend to make Margaret's orgasm stronger.

That helped Margeret's orgasm get stronger before she tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath while she looks at Latanya and smirks.

"Wow… guess when it comes to eating in general, no one beats a Hippo." Margeret said in a teasing way when she used the big mouth thing as a good thing in this case.

"Hehe, you got that right." Latanya said as she licks her mouth clean while still tasting Margaret's juices.

Margeret chuckles before she looks at Joanie.

"Hey Joanie, how you doing with that stud's cum in you?" Margeret said while she moved to get away from Latanya and Joanie real quick to give them breathing room and so Joanie could speak.

Joanie took a breath for a bit before she chuckles.

"I totally feel full. Can like feel it swirling around in my womb."

Margeret chuckles before she looks at Latanya.

"Your turn then Lat, better show him a good time with that sexy round ass of yours." Margeret said while she grins at the Hippo woman.

Latanya grins as well before a moment later, after Joanie got off from Ben's dick, Latanya was above Ben's dick before the hippo girl lowers down and engulfs Ben's cock with her ass.

Ben groans from that and grits his teeth when he felt the tight asshole engulf his cock and his cock worked to deflate and reinflate so that his cock would fill her ass perfectly while she worked to get more and more of his cock in her asshole.

"Oh fuck. Now this is a cock." Latanya said as she kept taking more of Ben's cock in.

That resulted in Ben getting balls deep in Latanya while he looked down and thanks to the position, he saw a beautifully round ass facing him while he could see where his cock was inserted and groans more from how tight Latanya was.

After finally getting all of Ben's cock in her ass, Latanya took a few moments to adjust before she starts riding Ben's cock like there was no tomorrow.

Ben grits his teeth and watched Latanya's ass bounce in his gaze, but he didn't want to be passive this whole time so he surprised Latanya when he used a tiny hand to smack her ass to see how she would react.

Latanya groans from having her ass spanked before she turns her head and grins at Ben before she got rougher with her bouncing.

That caused Ben to moan more while he keeps on smacking Latanya's perfect ass cheeks with his tiny hands which made them ripple a bit with each smack.

As Latanya moans and groans, Joanie got a bit mischievous as she goes around and got close to Ben before giving him a surprise kiss on the lips.

That caused Ben to moan before he returned the kiss with his tongue going into Joanie's mouth after a second and she could feel how long Ben's tongue was right now.

Joanie, though surprised, moans as well as she kiss Ben more before using her tongue to play with Ben's tongue.

This went on for a few minutes while Ben felt himself getting closer and closer before he lets out a loud but muffled groan when he came hard in Latanya's ass all of a sudden.

Latanya groans loudly before she climaxed hard as her ass tightens on Ben's cock.

That caused Ben's load to fill Latanya's ass and her stomach bloats a bit but otherwise she took it pretty well while Ben rides out his orgasm and tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath while he waits for Latanya to get off his lap and cock.

It took Latanya 25 seconds before tapping off and groans as she can feel Ben's cum pooling around in her ass.

"F-Fuck… You sure came a lot Cosmo." She said before looking at Ben with a smirk.

Ben, after he managed to get his bearings, just smirks at Latanya.

"W-Well when three sexy ladies are giving it good to me… might as well give it back just as much… but as much fun as it is for me to lay here and watch sexy women have fuck with my dick… pretty sure I should be taking the lead now starting with Margeret so she won't have to keep playing with herself." Ben said while he grins when he looked over to a masturbating Margaret with a lustful look in his eyes.

Margaret blushes as Latanya and Joanie chuckles before Latanya groans as she pulls herself off of Ben's dick.

Ben then gets up and he looks at Margeret after he pets Latanya and Joanie on the heads.

"Now then… Margaret… how do you want this to work… me fucking those beautifully plentiful breasts… going for that ass doggystyle?... or fucking you while you are on your back and I fill you up like a balloon." Ben said while he grins at Margeret.

Margaret blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Third one you cutie." She said with a smirk.

Ben just grins and a moment later, Margeret was moanin and groaning while she laid on her back while Ben fucked Margeret hard and fast even with the height different, he had his hands on her hips and was humping away at an intense pace while Latanya and Joanie watched what was going on while Ben moved his hands to Margeret's plentiful breasts and gave them a good squeeze.

Margaret moans loudly as she let's Ben play with her breasts which made her pussy tighten on Ben's cock.

That caused Ben to keep on fucking away to his hearts content while he wondered what the three ladies thought about him… he would have used his powers to read their minds but right now he was to busy to do so when he enjoyed how tight Margeret was when her pussy gripped his cock with such strength.

' _Damn… Even after climaxing 3 times, he's still going. He even tops the last guy we were with and he was a horse. Definitely gonna have more fun with this guy.'_ Latanya thought.

' _Like wow… He's totally all beast in the sack. I bet that our kids, if it gets that far if this birth control doesn't work, are gonna like get his lebido.'_ Joanie thought.

Margeret though was having trouble thinking with the pounding she was getting but she did have enough clarity to have one good thought before the rest of her thought process was a scrambled mess.

' _O-Oh fuck!... Cosmo is amazing. If he can give me… more sex like this… I may as well keep him as my boyfriend.'_

Though the rest of her thoughts were drowned out by the thought of Ben's cock while he fucked Margeret more and more until…

Margaret moans loudly with ecstasy as her pussy tightens on Ben's cock before the rhino girl climaxed hard on it.

That caused Ben to grit his teeth and he groans when he felt his sperm blast into Margeret's womb with surprising force, forget a few strings, like with the others it was like a hose was turned on and Margeret's womb was filled in no time and a mess was made on the ground.

Margaret moans more as she felt her womb getting bloated which made her climax get stronger as Joanie and Latanya watch the duo ride out their orgasms.

That caused Ben to tap off and pant for breath while he enjoyed the afterglow with a happy look on his face while he waits for Margeret to relax on his cock.

Margaret taps off a few seconds after Ben before she catches her breath a bit.

"W-Wow." She said.

"Y-Yeah… I think I got one more in me so mind if you ladies humor me with one last position?" Ben asked while he had a grin on his face while he pulled his still iron hard cock out of Margeret's pussy and his load leaked from her a moment later.

As Margaret groans, Latanya looks at Ben with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind, handsome?" She said with a smirk.

Ben chuckles before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show Ben laying on a nearby rock while he had his hands behind his head while he groans and moans a bit while he watched as all three ladies were giving one intense triple titfuck to end things off and all three were working in Sync to massage as much of his cock as they could, Margeret got the base area, Latanya got the shaft area and Joanie got the upper head area of his cock and Ben loved the sight alone which made his dick throb greatly as time went on.

"Oh yeah ladies. Keep it up." Ben said as his cock throb more.

This resulted in the ladies moving their breasts more and more on Ben's cock while he enjoyed the work these three were doing and his orgasm was getting closer and closer again but had one thing to ask.

"L-Ladies… about to blow again… want a cum shower thanks to what you are doing… or want me to stroke myself off or let one of you do it and let me give you a facial to remember?" Ben said while he gave the option to the three ladies.

The Pretties looked at one another before they stare at Ben.

"Cum shower please." They said in unison.

Ben chuckles at that and just relaxed on the rock.

"Then don't let me stop you… please continue." Ben said while he waits for the Pretties to resume things again.

The trio didn't need to be told twice as they double their efforts to make Ben cum hard as they move their breasts more.

That resulted in Ben enjoying the sensations of their breasts on his cock for a few minutes more.

"O-Oh fuck… gonna… gonna… GAH!" Ben tried to say before he looked up and groans when he came hard in the air and this time it came out in shots with each pulse of his cock and each time one of the pretties got hit with quite a bit of sperm when it lands on their breasts, back, ass, and some on their heads… boy would they need a serious cleaning later while Ben just didn't think of that while he rides out his orgasm as his body shook a bit with each shot of sperm from his cock.

The trio started to lick the cum off each other before they each kiss each other to taste more of Ben's cum.

When Ben tapped off with a groan, he enjoyed the sight while his cock turned flaccid and shrank back to manageable levels and he watched the trio keep on licking, kissing, and petting one another till they were all cleaned and what not.

"Man, was that amazing huh?" Latanya said.

"Like Totally, not even that Stallion matched up to Cosmo." Joanie said while she eyesmiles at her friends.

"Yeah. I don't mind if he wants to have more fun with us." Margaret said with a smile.

"Well I would if I could but I think I'm spent for now, thanks for getting my virginity ladies, I really had fun." Ben said while he had this thought that he kept to himself.

" _In this form anyhow."_ Ben thought with an amused look in his eyes.

Margaret giggles.

"Pleasure was ours Cosmo. Can't wait to see what else you can do later on." She said before giving Ben a nice kiss on the lips.

Ben returned the kiss and did the same for Joanie and Latanya as well and Ben asked this.

"So… what does this make us for now?, sex friends until otherwise?" Ben said when he thought this would be for pleasure only until his cover was lifted after a year passes.

The Pretties all have thoughtfuls looks on their faces.

"That works, unless you want the four of us to be a couple now." Latanya said with a teasing smirk.

Ben blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Well that is a surprise… though to be fair if you want that… I'll have to tell you a secret… a year from now, think of it as a surprise if you three really want this to work out… consider it a trust building thing if you three want… do that and I'll make sure that as long as I'm here and I am free, I'll make sure the three of you are satisfied no matter what." Ben said with a grin on his face… he had to keep his identity as secret but no one said he couldn't make things mysterious at least.

The Pretties all blinked after hearing that and though they wanted to know this secret, they can play Ben's game since they do want to get to know Ben, as Cosmo, more… along with other adult things.

"Alright cutie pie, we'll wait and see what big surprise you have for us." Margaret said.

"Great… anyone got a birthday happening a year or so from now?, might as well tell that secret on that ladies birthday and might as well shock you with that info." Ben said while he smirks at the trio when he just said this secret was good enough for a birthday gift.

The Pretties perked up after hearing that before they each tried to remember something.

"Oh wait, Joanie's birthday was last month so we may have to wait for a year." Margaret said.

"Well I'll tell the secret to her and you two ladies as well on her birthday… anyway we should get going before Jake wonders where I am." Ben said while with Jake in the meantime…

He was getting ridden by the woman he was dancing with, a Panther humanoid, and she moans and groans while Jake gripped her large breasts with his large hands and she rides him more and more until…

"H-Here it… CUMS!" Jake groans as he floods the panther humanoid's pussy and womb with his cum.

The Panther woman moans when she came hard on Jake's cock and her claws lightly scratches his chest while she rides out her orgasm.

Jake groans from the scratches but didn't mind as he rides out his orgasm.

When Jake rides out his orgasm he and the Panther woman laid on the bed while the Panther woman chuckles.

"H-Hehe… wow… you really know how to party monkey boy, may hit you up later when you're not in school and when I'm off work… though I do have to ask, aren't you worried about your friend?, you said he vanished on you and all that." The Panther woman said while she cuddled up to Jake to rest and showed she was an older woman than Jake, maybe in her 30's or so.

Jake chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the panther woman.

"Oh I'm not worried. I noticed him walking away with 3 female students that I know so he's probably having fun already." He said while rubbing the woman's back.

The Panther woman purrs before she smirks at Jake.

"Great, guess that means I can have more fun with you before I go back to my husband and child." The Panther woman said with a lustful look in her eyes which showed that Jake was screwing around with a married woman… guess this is one reason why people warned Ben… Jake seems to play the field.

Jake blinked in surprise after hearing but shrugged.

"Well I be a fool to not have more fun with a sex woman like you." He said as he gave the panther woman the same look before he leans in and kiss the panther woman's lips.

The Panther woman purrs from the kiss and that resulted in Jake going back to fuck the married Panther woman while she laid on her back this time while time went to much, much later… a year in fact.

* * *

**A year and a few months later at Joanie's birthday party…**

At this time, Joanie, now in her twenties was celebrating her birthday with her friends, family, Ben or Cosmo to her, and… some old guy in a Hawiien shirt?... well Cosmo invited him and he wasn't all bad so she let the old man in and all in all he was a pretty cool dude as well while Joanie ate her cake.

Though to Jake's surprise, he saw the Panther woman he slept with at the party when she came with Max and a larger Panther man followed her while the Panther woman carried a few year old baby girl.

Jake felt a bit nervous when he saw the husband of the Panther woman and didn't want to say anything.

Though to his shock, the Panther woman walked to Jake with a smile on her face and actually surprised him with a kiss on his cheek while the larger Panther man looked on.

"Hey Jake, remember me?, its Tulip, nice to see you again, I would like to introduce you to Phillip, my husband and this is our child Jenny, Phillip wanted to say hi and see who was able to keep up with me in bed besides my husband." The Panther woman said when she reintroduced herself and the male Panther man waved to Jake while he had a stoic look on his face.

"Sup." was all Phillip said to the monkey man much to Jake's shock.

Jake's jaw dropped after hearing this.

"U-Um well first... nice to meet you officially Tulip. And second… you're not mad?" He said after looking at Phillip.

All Phillip did was raise an eyebrow at Jake.

"Do you want me to be?... not sure if my wife told you but we are off worlders and our customs normally allow multiple lovers and its pretty damn hard for others out of our species to knock other species up… if you did knock her up we would be having a VERY different conversation… so while I don't mind you having fun with my wife since I do need a break every now and then since she can be pretty voracious compared to the usual Pantharian, try and not knock her up… under certain situations I won't claw your face off and make you choke on your own testicles… but as long as you take responsibility for said accident I don't mind if you have fun with my wife more… but remember… do anything to cross me little man and we will have issues." Phillip said while he walked up to Jake and he could see how massive Phillip was to himself while Tulip just smiles while she pets her daughter on the head.

Jake pales greatly after hearing that.

"M-Message received."

All Phillip did after that was pat Jake on the head and he walked away while Tulip smiles at Jake.

"Hehe, looks like we get to have more fun huh?" Tulip said like she didn't see her husband threaten her newest boytoy just now.

"Y-Yeah." Jake said as he was now scared and was now seriously planning to stock up on birth control and perhaps some condoms too.

Though while that happened, Ben sweatdrops before he looks at Max.

"Hey Grandpa, think I can tell who I really am now?" Ben said while he and Max were far from everyone's earshot.

Max was thoughtful.

"It all depends on you, Cosmo." He said while using Ben's cover name just in case someone was listening.

"Right, well wish me luck grandpa… oh and tell Tulip I said congrats on her promotion, she deserves it after helping me with my cover since she was posing as a teacher here." Ben said before he floats towards Joanie, Margeret, and Latanya, while also telling that Tulip was a Plumber and a teacher as well.

Max chuckled as he saw Ben go to the Pretties before seeing Jake and Tulip talk more.

While that happened, Ben approached the Pretties and he smiles at them.

"Hey ladies, enjoying the party?" Ben said when he got near the trio.

The Pretties smiles at Ben.

"Like you wouldn't believe it Cosmo. Totally glad you're here." Joanie said with an eyesmile.

"Great… hey rememeber after our time together that I would tell you a secret that I couldn't tell until a year passed to see if this who four way relationship would offically start and now is a good time as any?" Ben said while he smiles at his possible soon to be girlfriends.

The trio blinked before remembering what Ben, as Cosmo, told them last year.

"So we're finally gonna know your secret?" Margaret said.

"Yup, got the OK from that guy there and believe it or not, he's my Grandpa." Ben said while he points a tiny thumb at Max who in turn waved at them with a smile on his aged face.

The Pretties blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?" Latanya said though she couldn't find any resemblance between the two.

"Well… better to show then tell…" Ben said before he touched his icon and said the Lifelock disinguage command and a moment later, his icon start blinking red and right in front of everyone's eyes, Pesky Dust or Cosmo to others here returned to his Ben form and he grins at the reactions he got from everyone like Jake, a few other people, and mainly the Pretties.

The Pretties had wide eyes when they saw Ben in his real form.

"Y-Y-You're… B-Ben Tennyson." Margaret said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The others were stunned silent as well while Ben chuckles while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well didn't want anyone knowing the real me and going all fan mode right?, besides we had a blast while I was Pesky Dust or Cosmo to you three so I figured this would be a good show and tell before getting serious with the whole dating thing… that is if you three still want to do that but if not then I understand, still you got my Virginity when I was Pesky Dust so it wasn't a bad memory." Ben said while he grins at the Pretties.

Everyone else was still stunned that Cosmo was the hero, Ben, before they looked at the Pretties and wondered what they would do or say.

At first, they did get a bit irritated about this being hidden from them, though they did understand why… though that didn't mean they couldn't give Ben some issues which made Latanya smirk.

"Well.. while its not cool that you hid this from us… I'm sure Joanie and Margeret agree with me when we say you owe us big time later after the party before we decide on if we take you as a boyfriend or not." Latanya said while she grins at the surprised look on Ben's face.

"R-Really?" Ben said as Joanie crossed her arms.

"Like yeah. You totally had us believe you were someone else, despite the fun things that we did."

"Yeah, so you really owe us for this." Margaret said with her hands on her hips.

Ben gulped at the looks before Margeret placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"So you better bring out better transformations that can really wow us… after we get that human virginity of yours… until then enjoy the party Ben… you'll need the energy later." Margeret said before she walked by Ben, followed by a smirking Latanya and a giggling Joanie while Jake with wide eyes walked near Ben.

"Dude… I've been a roomie with THE Ben 10?... dude why didn't you say anything?, you could have been a legend here instead of a popular guy with the ladies in that Cosmo form or whatever you call it." Jake said while he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his Roomie for a year was Ben freaking 10.

Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for miss leading you Jake. I was told not to tell my real name till a year passes. Hopefully this doesn't jeopardize our friendship."

Jake blinks a few times before he chuckles.

"You kidding me?, dude I want to hear more about your adventures later… though for now I suggest bracing yourself for your biggest battle to date since I heard what happened just now." Jake said while he gave Ben an amused look and Ben gulped before he rubbed the back of his head while the scene fades to black.


End file.
